


Слишком порнушно для фломастеров с блёстками

by Safrane



Series: Фломастеры с блёстками [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все то же, все те же</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком порнушно для фломастеров с блёстками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Safe For Sparkly Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893331) by [mm_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut). 



\- Что с моей жизнью? - прошепчет Дерек ветру.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Примечания:**

На странице 3 я использовала русские эвфемизмы для члена, но сами понимаете, у автора было совсем не то. Признаюсь, у нее было изящнее, поэтому я приведу оригинал: _I can't stop thinking about it. His thing. His dangle. His glistening manhood. His Dick Grayson. His Rod Stewart. His Willy Wonka. His James Peen. How long is his membership in the PEN15 club? What’s it like to take a ride on his disco stick?_

На этой же странице есть фраза "Лови Ч., Стайлз", которую я тоже не смогла достойно обыграть. В оригинале было Carpe the D, Stiles. Как вы понимаете, это намек на Carpe diem, а the D в английском слэнге значит член. 

На странице 8 есть игра слов, которую я не смогла передать. Актер второго плана по-английски - supporting actor. Думаю, никому не нужно переводить это слово  Поэтому брови на "первом плане", именно их "поддерживают" глаза Дерека 

На последней странице Дерек гад, потому что [Рик Эстли](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


End file.
